Come Kill Me I Don't Mind
by Winter's Song of Darkness
Summary: What will happen when Lucy's father abuses her? Will she kill her self in pain? Will some one else kill her? (Sorry I'm bad at summaries) Rated T for cussing and Suicide mentioned ONESHOT!


THIS WILL BE A ONE SHOT UNLESS PEOPLES ASK ME IF THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER A.K.A. THE EPILOGUE PLEASE UNDERSTAND ALSO I JUST WATCHED A REALLY DEPRESSING SONG WITH A REALLY DEPRESSING ENGLISH COVER CALLED NONSENSE SPEAKER BY HATSUNE MIKU COVER BY JOY DREAMER!

* * *

I. ME. It was all lies because I'm dead inside.

* * *

I walk home from high school looking down at the ground hopping pleading no one would notice me. It worked now for the worst part of my day. Returning home to my drunk father who abused me fun! (She said sarcastically)

"I'm home!" I said quietly just in case my father was asleep or well to be honest you don't want to know.

"GIVE ME YOUR TEST SL^T!"

I hand my father my test only to see it get ripped up and kicking into a wall then thrown into my room. Yep drunk.

"NOW SHUT UP AND STUDY AND NEXT TIME I SEE A 99 1/2 I WILL GIVE YOU A PUNISHMENT WORSE THAT DEATH!"

Sadly this was the norm for me and I was used to it. I also made the mistake of trying to run away and lets just say I know had double the scars I had before. Yeah this is my life. School wasn't much beater. Called names because I get perfect grades, can't fight back, and a wimp. I also have no friends like come on you try living with my dad of a week an let's see how you come out.

I grab my text books and a knife. Text book for studding and well I think you might guess what the knife is for. Before I get started studding I change into a wight tank top and then slit my wrists. Yep. You heard me right I slit my wrists the only person that really cares is my friend Mira Jane she tryed to help me run away again but I told her what happened last time then showed her my scars I had to hold her back form murdering my father. But to be honest I didn't care about him I just didn't want my friend to be accused for murder. Mira as we call her is a second year in collage while I'm a second year in Fairy Tail high school. Once most of my tank top was covered with blood and I thought I lost a good amount I went to studding.

Before my mother died I was a happy girl then well let's just say that "I' have turned the "Me" into "Lies" so now I am a girl that no one will give a second glance at. Thanks dad for that!-_-

* * *

School

"Class we have a new student her name is Nightlock. Please be kind and show her the way of Fairy Tail."

"Hi I'm Nightlock." A girl with black eyes, brown hair with a strand of midnight blue for the bangs. Since today was Free Friday we didn't have to wear a uniform so she was wearing a black sweater with the hood on her head hands in her black jeans pockets. She was wearing black high tops with a skull on them the boys looked a little scared of her especially with a knife on her hip and a loaded piste.

"Nightlock why do you have a scar on your face?" A boy with raven hair asked I think his name was Gray.

"The norm happened nothing much" she murmurer that sent whispering around the room like a wild fire.

"Where do you live?" A boy with brown hair and glasses asked I think his name is Loke.

"Staler" She said. "I live in the woods"

Again a wild fire spread.

"Sit down next to Lucy the girl with blonde hair."]

"kay" then she sat down next to me. "Hi." She said with a surprisingly nice ring to it.

"Hi" I said. Then I turned and stared at the court yard. Before I knew it class was over.

* * *

Way Back From School

I sang a song when walking to the park witch that I relayed to completely:

You told me so many things...  
Yet, you have no idea... That the words you said...  
Killed me on the inside...  
And now... Look what you turned me into."

Emotions I feel they turn to none  
I broke, I broke, them one by one  
The smile that I had through all these years  
It bears, it bears, these hateful tears

The scars that I have I gulped although  
They hurt, they hurt, but you won't know  
And if it is true you should admit  
You didn't notice it

Words you say that we can't see  
They hit and they are killing me  
You don't know how I feel inside  
You don't know just how much I tried  
Light that burned it's out by now  
I try to get it back somehow  
The "I" it slowly turned the "me" into what is "lies"

In case you won't come but run and flee  
You know, you know, it's fine with me  
But if you are here and chose to be real  
All my wounds, all my wounds, will not heal

It's always the same with me  
So deep inside my heart you'll be  
You're smiling and that's all I see  
You know it's unforgivably  
That it hurts is hard to say  
'Cause you won't hear it anyway  
The "I" it turns to "clown" on my behalf  
You'll laugh and laugh

Right now I could just disappear  
But it's a lie, it is a lie

Words you say that we can't see  
They hit and they are killing me  
You know it's unforgivably  
Also is this type of me  
But if you think that this is fine  
Then please come kill me don't decline  
'Cause "I" it slowly turned the "me" into what is "lies"  
Only "lies"

Then I stat at the park bench under a blooming cherry blossom tree to start studding.

* * *

Home

"WORDS YOU SAY THAT WE CAN'T SEE ARE THEY HIT AND ARE KILLING ME YOU KNOW IT'S UNFORGIVABLY ME-" I yelled as I grabed my father

"YOU LITTLE BI^CH YOU TRYING TO STAND UP TO ME!" He said as he pushed me off.

" I WAS JUST REHEARSING A SONG FOR EXTRA CREDIT SO I CAN GET A 101 IN ALL CLASSES!"

"YOU BETTER HAVE NOW GET BACK TO WORK YOU SL^T!"

Then he kicks me into a wall leaving me coughing up blood.

yep a normal day but what I did not know is that someone was walking past and heard and saw every thing. He/She jumped threw the window pined me down on the floor and put there hands on my neck chocking position oh and it was a boy from my class and he has been fallowing me since I got out of school because he lost a bet. Well that's what I think any way.

I smile at him and say and say "Also is this type of me But if you think that this is fine Then please come kill me don't decline 'Cause "I" it slowly turned the "me" into what is "lies"" He looks at me with shocked eyes.

"You want to die"

"Yep I have nothing to live for nor do I enjoy living."

"So that's why you have showed up with cut's blood stained close and black eyes, and bruises you want to die an your father is abusive and is drunk 24-7."

I look up and see it was Natsu Dragnell he was one of the most popular kids and well what else I have no clue about him nor his background.

"That's most of it also you see that book full of pictures look in it and you will see what "Great Life" I have"

As he looked at the book he was still sitting on me. He was still sitting on me and I was really agitated.

"GET THE HELL OF ME!" I yelled only loud enough do he would hear and my father would not.

"Oh Sorry. But didn't you want to die?"

"Getting squished and being choked/hanged is two different things."

"Well you have a point. WAIT HANGED!"

"Well what do you think I said. Last time I got a 95 I got hanged for 4 minutes 21 seconds."

0_0 Another shocked look great -_- have he never met someone who wanted to/committed suicide.

"Come on let's get out if here" he said as he garbed me."

"EH!?"

"Well we got to tell the police about this"

"Yeah I guess," I sigh "Fine"

* * *

LATER

My father was arrested and I left my old home and lived in an apartment closer to my school. When my father went to trial I was a witness I showed them most of my scars that were most viable and told them how I got them. They found him guilty and is to be in prison for 17 years. They decided this when I told them I was 17 and this started when I was 4.

I started to enjoy school much more and they stopped calling me names and Natsu introduced me to his friends and what I said about the bet I was right Gray Fullbuster the raven haired guy in my class dared Natsu to "Observe" me for one day to see haw much of a geek/nerd I was. Then they found out about what my life was when I met them the first day and Gray said "Isn't that the same girl in our class that can't fight, has perfect grades, and I a huge geek/nerd that I told you to watch?" I punched him HARD in the face. I gave him a bloody nose. That's what you get when you mess with me now a days. I have a new best friend Levy Mcgarden and we became really close after I told them about my background this is what I told them "I was rich until my mom died when I was 4 then my dad started to drink, gamble, take drugs, go to clubs, and abuse me. Also you know Mira Jane Stratus sister of Lissana Stratus in class C-2? She was my only ally in this mess I had to stop her like 20 times to not break down my door and kill my dad I don't what her in jail. I also Started to slit my wrists when I was in my first year of middle school."

Mom I hope you think I made a good chooses in this last month, I miss you

Your Daughter  
Lucy Heartfillia

* * *

OKAY I HOPED YOU LIKED! I MAY KEY WORD MAY MAKE A SECOND FAN FICTION 'BOUT THIS!

REMEMBER THIS WAS WRITTEN WHEN i WAS LISTING TO HATSUNE MIKU NONSENSE SPEAKER ENGLISH COVER BY JOYDREAMER! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!

SEE YOU LATER MY SNOWFLAKES!


End file.
